The Past Is What Haunts You Most Revised
by Ceciliayelrac
Summary: A look into Brennan's past. The proloque and 1 chapter! PLEASE REVIEW. The one I currently wrote was really smushed together, but hopefully I fixed it! Thanks for the imput!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of the characters in it, I don't know who does but I don't. Rating: PG - No torture (just implied) and no swearing, nothing bad. Summary: A look into Brennan's thoughts and his past. Basically a prologue to a story I am currently writing. Authors Note: This is the first story that I have not used any names what so ever. And I am very pleased with the results. The way I normally write stories was getting sort of boring and I thought I would try something new. This is a prologue to a story that is not on Fanfiction.net but will be soon. The only difference in the story is it is in different points of view and names are used. This just goes into Brennan's past (which I have always thought was understated on the show), but could almost be used for any of the characters in Mutant X but was written about Brennan and with him in mind. PLEASE REVIEW- ANYTHING JUST GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!  
  
The Past is what Haunts you Most  
  
I ran. I ran from everything, my past, my future, and my present. There were so many things that I want no one to know, so many things that would ruin how everybody thinks of me. They would think of me has a monster. And that is what I am. Nobody who is human can kill without thought or feeling. Every person is supposed to have a conscience and yet I seem not to. I am almost oblivious to all the pain I have caused. And yet there is no other place I would rather be. I know there is no way to pay for everything I have done. But I don't care. It is the way I was programmed, to kill without feeling or emotion. To be a monster in every aspect of the word, and a freak to most people. I just don't care because I have already crossed the line. If I had the power when I was younger to stop and take over my life I would have done that long ago. But I cant. My friends would condemn for everything I have done. They would think of me has one of the people we are trying to save the world from, not one of the freaks against them. You can't live life this way, though. If you do for to long, it will destroy you from the inside out. That is why I left. I had to find a way to make up for what I have done. And to me, that is killing the very people who created the monster that is me. I will kill them so they can not shatter another young mind, so they can see the beings they have created. And they will no the true pain they have caused. They will now every emotion that goes through somebody's head right before they die. And they will see everything that they have caused; they will pay for every person's life they have destroyed. Didn't my friends, yes friends, now that my past was just that - my past. They would subtly ask what I was like before I came here, they desperately wanted to now why I am the way I am. They wanted to now why I was so defensive and wouldn't let people into my heart easily. They just couldn't fathom that I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts, that when I signed on to the team they said that I could put the past behind me and that is exactly the way it was going to stay. But that was before my past came back to haunt me. I always knew that I couldn't run from it forever, but I always thought that I had a lot longer to go before it did come back. I met one of the people from my dark history that I thought was dead. But if I could help it he would be within the day. This man would not live to tell others of my past. He would try, and would try without fail if I did not do something about it. So I killed him. I killed him without mercy like I once did. He would not be a threat to me. But even though he did not harm me in any way, he made all the memories that I had tried to surpress to come back with a vengeance. He made me think. And so this was the moment in my present that brought back my past. The others would not let it go. They knew something was going on but didn't now how to ask about it. But it was always there, in every conversation it is in the back of everybody's mind. And this is what drove me to leave. I had to get away from the stares full of sympathy and pity. They pitied me for something they had no idea about. And yet it went into my very soul and attacked my being. They thought of me has a different person. All because of one person, one connection to my past. But that would change. Soon they will forget about me the same way I forget about the other people in my secret life. They would soon think of me has a monster. And that is what I want them to think. I don't want them to lose a friend, because losing an enemy is a lot easier. They can move on with their lives and think of me in memory, there is no way to stop that. When I ran, I ran to the only place that I hated with all my soul. This was were my demons came from. Where they lived and feed of the darkness and despair. This was my past. This was the place were I grew up, has sad as that sounds, it is the only place I truly belong. Walking through the hallways was like walking through a doorway in time. I remembered everything, every turn and corner in the hallway, every door and where it led, and every place were I had screamed. But most of all I remember where they lived. Where my tormentors stayed and slept. I remember hearing their screams right before they died and loving the sound. But something was different. There was almost happiness in this place of torture. The screams of torture where replaced by laughs. This was not the place of my nightmares anymore. Yet I still felt that some how somebody would find me in my mind, and would destroy everything I have worked so hard to have. Has hard as I have tried, I could not distance myself from these people who slowly became my family. And that is what scared me the most. I had let people into my heart and was almost willing to tell them everything. Every lie I have said, every murder I have committed, and every scream I have tried to hide. The only reason I came back was because they followed me. My family followed me into my nightmare and brought me out whole again. I had lived through my worst fears and come out happy. I could talk to these people and tell them everything. And they wouldn't care what I was like when I was younger. They would say that I have changed and that is not me now, even if I have done to many things to possibly forgive they would forgive me. And still welcome me. That is when I realized that all of them have a past. Some are just worse than others. But no matter what I have done, I was still part of the family, and they would welcome me with open arms. Even if I didn't welcome myself. And that is the moment in my life that I will never forget. I had grown up hiding from everyone. I hid who I was and when I finally didn't hide, people I had no clue where even in existence came after me. And now I fight them with everything in my power, along with my family. The team that I thought I could hide through became my sanctuary and everything I wanted in life. I couldn't hide from them anymore because they didn't hide from me. They are truly the family I never had.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
By: Ceciliayelrac 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. I don't know who does but I don't (wish I did though so they good make some episodes written by ME), and I don't own any of the characters in the story except for Eric and a few others. Rating: PG-13, because there are some scary moments in it and pasts that might be disturbing but nothing bad. Summary: When someone from Brennan's past comes back to haunt him, Brennan will do anything to make sure the rest of the team doesn't find out his secret of what he was really like when he was young. Authors note: This is my third story posted on Fanfiction.net and is my first Mutant X story that I have written. Brennan is my favorite character and I love stories that go into his past and what he was like or what happened to him, I think he has the most interesting history and personality. If someone doesn't like a Brennan centered story then I suggest you not read this story because he is the main character throughout the whole story. But it is changing P.O.V. throughout most of the story.  
  
When the Past comes back to Haunt You  
  
The team walked into an old warehouse, they thought they were just meeting another new mutant who wanted help. When they entered the warehouse door, they started to look for the mutant. Brennan and Shalimar went up the stairway that led to the other level of the facility, while Emma and Jesse stayed on the ground level. "Do you see anything?" Shalimar says into her com. link. "Nope, but we are 5 minutes early too so he should be here soon." Replied Jesse. Just has he said that they all heard a noise from the doorway but didn't see anybody come in. "Hey, you guys. You better get down here. I think we got company." Emma says to the others. She was definitely sensing someone else in the room with them and she was sure that Shal was feeling the same thing. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and could feel Brennan charging his power up. She turned to see and sure enough Brennan had electricity falling out of his fingertips. Then out of no where a huge ball of fire came shooting out of the air near the doorway. It was aimed at Brennan but he dodged and shot out an equally powerful blast at the spot where the attack came from. He missed and it hit the wall. "This is not good, guys." Said Emma. "Shal, can you sense where this guy is?" yells Brennan, he still had is power ready to fire. "No, whoever this guy is, he is good." Shal says nervously. But then she did see something. Everyone else saw it to, except for Brennan. There was a shape forming near his left side. "BRENNAN!" Everyone yelled. "Boo!" The shape was actually a man. He was in his late 20's, around Brennan's age. He had dark hair and dark eyes, like Brennan's, almost everything about this guy looked like Brennan. "Did you miss me?" The man says with an evil smile on his face. Brennan ran. He ran has fast has he possibly could. He had to black out the yells from his teammates. He was just to scared at the moment to be near anyone, especially Eric. 'How did he survive. I watched him die.' He felt a little tug at the back of his mind and knew that Emma was trying to reach him. He couldn't let her in his mind. If she saw what he was thinking now, she would never speak to him again. He couldn't let her know how much of a monster he was.  
  
"Come on Brennan, don't you want to stay and play? Oh, wait, your are probably a little freaked out right now. Aren't you?" says Eric evilly. This was not supposed to happen, his friends were not supposed to be here, he had asked for Brennan to come alone. Not to worry, this was just a minor complication. He would get his revenge and he would enjoy watching him suffer. He would do everything Brennan did to him 10 times fold. Brennan will die today. Brennan turned around to make sure it was really Eric. This could not be happening. "Your dead, Eric! You can't be standing here. I watched you." "Die? Yeah, you would of. You KILLED me!" Eric finished for him. "And guess what? I am going to get my revenge. You will die!" Shalimar and Jesse ran after the guy who Brennan called Eric. "Why is this guy after Brennan. He must have him confused for somebody else. Brennan would never hurt anybody if he could help it." Shal says in utter disbelieve. "You ignorant people. You have no clue what Brennan was like before he joined your team. You have no idea how many people he has hurt or killed, no idea!" Eric said coldly. These people were so stupid! "I was protecting our family, Eric. I was protecting you. Do you really thing I wanted you to die?" Brennan pleaded. "They were after our family. You were the one who did this. You switched sides. You were the one who killed Alexia." "She was weak." "She was your sister. She was our sister." "But you still shouldn't have killed me." "I didn't. Don't you understand, it wasn't me. I wanted to protect you." Brennan cried. "I don't believe you. I never will. This is what they said you would do." Eric said cruelly. He had a look of pure hate in his eyes. "Who's they?" Jesse asks, he was standing a few feet to the right of Brennan, apprehensively. "They are the people who saved me. They gave me my powers. They gave me the opportunity to kill you. But they knew I would never be able to on my own so they followed me," Has he said that 3 people stepped out of the air. They had blue electricity flowing out of their hands, "To kill you," 3 more people came out of nowhere and surrounded Jesse and Brennan, "The same way you killed me and my fellow teammates." The men were all Elementals. Has if on que, they all attacked and they all hit Brennan. Jesse tried to help but he couldn't do anything. Brennan fell to the ground when their attack ended. His eyes where closed and, from what Jesse could tell, he was not breathing. "Goodbye, Brennan." And with that, Eric and the 6 other Elementals disappeared. Has soon has they were gone Shalimar, Emma, and Jesse rushed over to there fallen teammate. Jesse got there first and checked to see if he was breathing, and saw that he wasn't and started to give him CPR. Emma spoke into her comlink to Adam, "Adam, Brennan is down. He's not breathing." "I'm on my way." Came Adam's quick response. "Adam's coming with the Helix." Emma said to the others shakily. What just happened here? Brennan never ran, and then here comes this guy named Eric who obviously hates Brennan for some reason that none of us understand. Jesse continued to give Brennan CPR for 5 minutes, until Adam got to the warehouse. Adam got there and ordered Jesse to lift Brennan up and carry him inside, while he asked what happened. Shalimar spoke first, "We went to that warehouse to met the new mutant but it must have been just a reason to get Brennan there. This guy named Eric started to attack us, he was invisible. When he let us see him Brennan ran and Eric started to yell at him, almost toying with him. That must have been a diversion, because later these 6 Elementals came out of the air. The all attacked Brennan. They could have easily gotten Jesse too, but they were just aiming at Brennan. Eric must have thought Brennan was dead because they all left right after the attack. Then you came." Adam had a very thoughtful expression on his face, like he was contemplating something. Then he snapped out of it and told everyone to help him carry Brennan carefully into the Helix.  
  
End of first chapter- I will write more later. I sort of stopped writing in this story for a little while, because of lack of time and writer's block. PLEASE BARE WITH ME!  
  
Oh, and by the way, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
